1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to working platforms and more particularly pertains to a new suspended work platform for providing a platform for working on projects that can be raised out of the way when not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of working platforms is known in the prior art. More specifically, working platforms heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art working platforms include U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,516; U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,792; U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,085; U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,805; U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,278; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 311,834.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new suspended work platform. The inventive device includes a support structure, a platform member, and a suspension structure for suspending the platform member from the support structure. The suspension structure includes a vertical adjustment member, a translational adjustment member, and a turret member to allow adjustment of the vertical position, the horizontal translational position, and the horizontal orientation of the platform member in relation to the support structure.
In these respects, the suspended work platform according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a platform for working on projects that can be raised out of the way when not in use.